User talk:Middle Eye
Welcome to Robot Wars Wiki! Welcome to our wiki, and thank you for your contribution to the User talk:82.24.40.64 page! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what other people are editing right this minute, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! :Need help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and pages to help you learn how to edit. :Please familiarise yourself with Robot Wars Wiki Policies - These are found in the sidebar, or under Category:Policy. These are the law around here, so you would do well not to break them. :Bored? The Job List has the list of ongoing projects to help with, as well as pages badly in need of edits. I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! :-- Toon Ganondorf (Talk) 20:53, 5 January 2011 Oh, I know... I know I see. So you were the IP 82.24.40.64? Title comes from Faulty Towers -- 17:39, January 6, 2011 (UTC) No idea what you're talking about, though I do watch Fawlty Towers. Middle Eye 18:18, January 6, 2011 (UTC) :I added the category for you. Helloher (Death is not my phone number) 22:32, January 6, 2011 (UTC) :Thanks a lot! Middle Eye 18:21, January 7, 2011 (UTC) Welcome Welcome to Robot Wars Wiki, Middle Eye. You seem to be a valuable asset to us. At this rate, you'll be able to post in The Arena soon. Keep up the good work. Oh, another question. Are you going to create a user page? Not that I'm forcing you, but that means that I can add you to the 60-odd users already in that category (not that it needs to be done). Reply here for convenience and I hope to hear from you soon. Bye.-- 21:08, January 16, 2011 (UTC) re: Welcome You (well, I won't call you lazy, you edit things like lightning) sod! Sorry if I have offended you, that was unintentional. Remember to reply on my talk page.-- 20:16, January 17, 2011 (UTC) SMIDSY edit Hi. I was just wondering, did you get the edit you made to the S.M.I.D.S.Y. article from the talk page? I ask because I was actually going to add that myself, and was waiting for the all clear. Re: S.M.I.D.S.Y. It's ok, I was unsure whether or not to include it at the time. Still, at least it's on there.--LightningStorm93 21:14, January 31, 2011 (UTC) Regarding the stacking rule. Hello, Regarding your question about that rule, I think it may be the work of the producers changing the rule after the incident in Series 5, as they have been known to change rules and make exceptions in the case of certain robots. As for the battle between Supernova and Storm 2, there is a possibility that it was not enforced in that fight to make up for the series 7 grand final controversy, though personally I do not believe this to be the case. --LightningStorm93 19:51, February 1, 2011 (UTC) Quick question, out of subject just a bit Middle Eye, I was reading your user profile/page/whatever you want to call it, and it said; Nationality:England (sort of) What do you mean by "sort of"?-- 19:00, February 12, 2011 (UTC) Not capitals Please do not move other weapons pages back to capitals. It may look better to you, but the truth is they should only be capitals if they are proper nouns, which they are not. 'Toon Ganondorf (t ' 22:38, February 24, 2011 (UTC) Badge I am so thoroughly impressed that you've taken this initiative. I had not thought about Wedges at all yet, which impresses me even more. Congratulations on your badge and I hope you will earn many more. 'Toon Ganondorf (t ' 23:21, March 11, 2011 (UTC) Hammer & Tong I was impressed by your edits to Hammer & Tong, especially that you've taken such a pro-links initiative. If you considered writing a paragraph about the unique weapon and then including a trivia section, I will award you a badge. 'Toon Ganondorf (t ' 21:22, March 31, 2011 (UTC) As I promised, here is your badge. However, you'll see that I added a few more points after you finished. If you want more badges in future, check pages relevant to the page you're editing and you'll find other points. Trivia is a section which can always grow. 'Toon Ganondorf (t ' 21:46, April 1, 2011 (UTC) Looking for awards If you were looking for another job, I've found one that desperately needs doing and I'd like to entrust it to you. You'll see that Robot Wars: The Fourth Wars/Pinball Competition has a list of heats to correspond with the contestants. If you could do the same to Robot Wars: The Third Wars/Pinball Competition, I would easily give you a badge. 'Toon Ganondorf (t ' 03:00, April 2, 2011 (UTC) :Actually, if you did this for that pinball page, the Series 4 Sumo Basho page and the Series 3 Soccer page, in addition to some hyperlinks and trivia on at least three robot pages, I'd give you the Pinball Warrior Award. 'Toon Ganondorf (t ' 03:04, April 2, 2011 (UTC) Wins & Losses The categories for these only apply to UK robots. '''ManUCrazy (talk) 16:20, April 16, 2011 (UTC) The Arena We're kickstarting the Arena again, if you're interested. See my talk page for details. Matt(Talk) 09:33, August 22, 2011 (UTC) :I see you're online now. Matt(Talk) 18:19, August 22, 2011 (UTC) :Of course not, dump your thoughts in the relevent places here. We're working on a redone series 3 at the moment. Looking forward to working with you. Matt(Talk) 17:56, August 23, 2011 (UTC) ::For the record, we've changed the rules, so the pit is open for all rounds. Matt(Talk) 18:46, August 23, 2011 (UTC) :::You know you're welcome to join me on chat, I'm kind of lonely on my own :P Also, don't forget we need your thoughts on heats G and H. Matt(Talk) 17:37, August 29, 2011 (UTC) ::::Hey there again Middle Eye, we're just waiting for you on heats K-N. Once you're finished we can move on. Matt(Talk) 10:06, September 3, 2011 (UTC) :::::Up to you to cast the last votes of the heats bro. Matt(Talk) 17:42, September 5, 2011 (UTC) ::::::OK, that's fine, I shall stop waiting for you. If you do still want to contribute, you are more than welcome to, let me know when you're more free again. Matt(Talk) 15:22, September 6, 2011 (UTC) :::::::The onlyinclude is a bug with the template. I'm looking into it. Matt(Talk) 18:00, September 8, 2011 (UTC) Hey there Middle Eye. I don't know how active you still are, but if you want, you are welcome to post your thoughts for the awards at Forum:Series 3 Audited Awards Matt(Talk) 10:48, September 10, 2011 (UTC) :Just to say, we'd love your thoughts at Forum:Discussion about the next choice of competition Matt(Talk) 16:45, September 14, 2011 (UTC) ::If you have a spare moment, could you post your choices at the discussion page for North vs South? Matt(Talk) 15:49, September 17, 2011 (UTC) ::Middle Eye, we need your thoughts on the North vs South competing robots. Matt(Talk) 17:28, September 21, 2011 (UTC) :Boo! Me again, I need to update the arena quite soon to complete it within the month of December, so could I have your thoughts please? Matt(Talk) 10:55, December 4, 2011 (UTC) Bureaucrat election Dear Wikian. The bureaucrat election voting is now open. The candidates are Christophee and RA2. You may read their submissions here - Robot Wars Wiki:Requests for Promotion. Please submit your vote either *Through the "E-Mail this user" function - http://robotwars.wikia.com/wiki/Special:EmailUser/Toon_Ganondorf *Going to my Youtube profile :http://www.youtube.com/user/MultiBattleaxe?feature=mhee - and sending me a message through there. If you chose this option, please post on my talk page and tell me your Youtube username so that I can confirm eligibility. Thank you for contributing. Toon Ganondorf (t ''' 22:25, October 29, 2011 (UTC) Chat Sorry, but I'm not exactly an expert on the workings of the chat feature. If you really want to know, you'd be better off looking it up on Wikia Help or asking on the forums. Or just leave it and hope it gets fixed. Christophee (talk) 15:01, December 7, 2011 (UTC) Christmas Special Hey ME...I know it's not really my point to make a comment, since it's Matt who's running this tournament, but we could really do with your votes on the Final. CrashBash(talk) 09:29, December 22, 2011 (UTC) Badges Hello Middle Eye, regarding your request for badges, all requests for badges are suspended pending a decision on the awarding of badges (see Robot_Wars_Wiki_talk:Badges). If we decide to keep the badges, I would be happy to consider them in the future, so keep a list. Matt(Talk) 09:46, December 22, 2011 (UTC) :Which we probably won't. However, you are welcome to attend a meeting on chat. So far it is slated for 3:00pm, Sunday January 8, but this could change so updates when and as they come :D.--'' STORM II '' 12:29, December 24, 2011 (UTC) Uk Vs The Netherladns Please cast your votes for the UK vs Netherlands tournament when you get a chance, ranking your choices in the order of how much you like them. Thanks. '''RA2; aka Resetti's Replicas. (My Talk) 18:19, February 27, 2012 (UTC) 2012 Summer Trivia Quiz Hello, as you are a regular user to this wiki, I want to inform you that the 2012 Summer Trivia Quiz will be hosted on the chat feature of the wiki by me on the 23rd June at 3pm (British Time). I wish to tell you in advance so that you can try and set aside some time for it, it is estimated to go on for about an hour. If you wish to learn more about this, look on my blog for more details. If you know you can't make it, please let me know, I should remind you about this again nearer to the time. Datovidny (talk) 19:02, April 29, 2012 (UTC) Uploading videos My old method for uploading videos doesn't seem to work, so I have no idea what I'm doing any more. I noticed you uploaded the last video, so I was hoping you could tell me how to do it. I've postponed updating the main page until I know what to do. Christophee (talk) 14:53, May 7, 2012 (UTC) :Don't worry, I've finally worked it out. Now I just need to think of a new poll. Christophee (talk) 12:17, May 9, 2012 (UTC) 2012 Winter Trivia Quiz I realise that your activity on the wiki has been minimal lately, but I wish to inform you that the 2012 Winter edition of the Trivia Quiz to be held on chat will be on the 29th December at 3pm (British Time). Sorry for not giving you that much notice, but I've been busy with other commitments lately. If you need to refamiliarise yourself with the Quiz, just visit my blog here. Please contact me on my talk page to say if you can make it or not. Thanks and I hope you can make it. Datovidny (talk) 17:16, December 16, 2012 (UTC)